


И я буду радугой

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drama, Other, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Надежду не потрогаешь руками, в стакан не нальешь и не выпьешь. Это очень призрачная штука - надежда. Но значит ли это, что она ничего не стоит?..
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	И я буду радугой

**Author's Note:**

> Это адвент-фанфик. В нем ровно 31 предложение, и автор выкладывал его в твиттере по 1 предложению каждый день с первого декабря. Теперь он тут целиком. 
> 
> Помимо того, что это рождественский фик, это, в сущности, сонгфик по песне Роберта Планта Rainbow.
> 
> Выложен 31 декабря 2019.

> _I found a lucky charm  
>  I dressed it up with love  
> I crossed the Seven Seas to you  
> Will it be enough?  
> And I will be a rainbow  
> Oh, while your storm is gone  
> And I will bring the song for you  
> And I will carry on_
> 
> _**Robert Plant, Rainbow** _

На голой черной ветке боярышника, усыпанной алыми ягодами, сидел снегирь, круглый и красный, сам похожий на ягоду-переростка, а Кроули смотрел на него, заложив руки за спину и задрав голову вверх. Снегирь на ветке представлял собой предельно противоречивую картину: полностью черно-красная, она была, теоретически, во вкусе Кроули, а на деле – совершенно не во вкусе Кроули. Он терпеть не мог Рождество как таковое, а уж все эти сусальные праздничные штуки, которыми его было принято обставлять – тем более. 

– Хрен ли толку? – философски поинтересовался Кроули у подошедшего к беседке Азирафеля, и тот недоуменно на него уставился. – Я говорю: Плотник родился – и хрен ли толку? Что они празднуют? – пояснил Кроули свою внезапную мысль, наконец оторвав взгляд от снегиря и повернувшись к ангелу. 

Фраза подходила для приветствия примерно так же, как Кроули для рождественского веселья, но после шести тысяч лет знакомства вполне можно было позволить себе забить на некоторые формальности. «А на некоторые – нельзя. Впрочем, это и не формальности», – мрачно подумал Кроули, глядя на удивленно моргающего ангела. 

– Хм-м… – наконец изрек Азирафель, поджав нижнюю губу и слегка сощурившись, как обычно делал, когда собирался прочесть лекцию о добре и непостижимой непостижимости.

– Только не говори, что ты собираешься сказать… – ворчливо начал Кроули, но ангел его перебил, что случалось не так уж часто.

– Я собираюсь сказать, – твердо ответил он, – что, вероятно, Плотник и Весть о нем дают им надежду на лучшее. Он пришел, чтобы дать надежду.

– Примерно как радуга? – не удержавшись, съехидничал Кроули, хотя, если по правде, он и не собирался удерживаться. 

У него тоже была надежда, которую ему выдали пять лет назад вместе с термосом в любимую ангельскую тартановую клетку – и, по правде сказать, содержимое термоса вносило в жизнь Кроули заметно больше нового, чем гребаная надежда. Кроме него изменения в жизни Кроули в тысяча девятьсот семьдесят втором году по сравнению с тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят шестым заключались в наличии хард-рока, Дэвида Боуи и карманного калькулятора, а также в том, что многие стали предпочитать кокаин галлюциногенам. На этом все, никаких существенных отличий от шестьдесят седьмого ни для себя самого, ни для их с ангелом отношений в связи с надеждой он не заметил.

Азирафель хмыкнул и пожал плечами, сохраняя все тот же сосредоточенно-лекторский вид, из чего Кроули сделал неизбежный вывод, что у ангела сейчас найдется что ответить.

– Безусловно, – сказал ангел, покосившись на восседающего на ветке снегиря, – радуга не избавила человечество от наводнений. Но все-таки даже ты не можешь не признать, что она многое им дала. По меньшей мере, в культуре и искусстве.

Кроули протяжно вздохнул, потому что, разумеется, немедля представил себе объемы искусства и культуры, которые дало людям рождение Плотника. И в частности – почти бесконечный ряд «Благовещений», где каждый второй Архангел Гавриил почему-то был похож не на себя, а вовсе даже на Азирафеля. 

– Ладно, будем считать, что Плотник родился во имя искусства, – примирительно согласился он и пнул ногой ближайший снежный холмик, разлетевшийся белыми хлопьями, похожими на ангельские перья.

Хлопья сажи, взлетающие в воздух, похожи на ангельские перья, на черные перья падшего ангела. А языки пламени такие же красные, как ягоды боярышника на ветках, такие же красные, как чертов снегирь – и Кроули хочет перестать об этом думать и не может. «Я понял, чтоб Тебе провалиться вместе со всем Мирозданием, чтоб Тебе провалиться… Все понял: про радугу, про Плотника, про надежду и обещания… Я понял! – мысленно кричит Кроули, привычно задирая голову вверх, будто надеется, что услышат, хотя он сейчас ни на что уже не надеется. – Забери все, забери всех, забери меня, просто верни мне ее… верни мне ее, эту дурацкую надежду». 

Она молчит, как и всегда, разумеется, но едва Бентли перестает привычно пихать Кроули в уши Queen, в голове начинает звучать вкрадчивым голосом Роберта Планта: «И я буду радугой… Теперь твоя буря стихла… И я буду радугой… Цвета моей любви… И я буду радугой… Теперь твои слезы стихли… И я не сдамся… И я буду радугой…» – странными обрывками, а потом еще раз, и еще раз, и еще раз по кругу, не перестает, словно издеваясь. Потому что оно звучит так, будто у Кроули есть надежда, которой у него нет, и радуги нет, и впереди ничего нет, и уж тем более нет и никогда не будет никакой любви – так он думает, тоже по кругу, пока виски в нем становится все больше, ясности все меньше, а Плант в голове все равно не затыкается, будто они ведут бесконечный спор, который выглядит совершенно бессмысленным. А потом перед Кроули появляется Азирафель. 

«Сволочь!» – обреченно думает Кроули в серое предапокалиптическое небо перед тем, как сесть в Бентли и поехать в Тэдфилд, почти спокойно, даже с некоторым смирением: Она еще до Начала Времен не отличалась педагогической добротой, в конце-то концов, уж ему ли не знать…

На серебристой, сверкающей блестками ветке, усыпанной алыми ягодами, сидел снегирь, круглый и красный – не настоящий, разумеется, и, скорее всего, сделанный какими-нибудь трудолюбивыми китайцами, чтобы потом его продали в лондонской лавке в десять раз дороже, но Кроули все равно невольно притормозил у высокой стеклянной витрины, да так резко, что Азирафель, которого он крепко держал за руку, чуть не потерял равновесие, дернувшись, и его пришлось срочно на всякий случай схватить за талию.

– Что-то случилось, дорогой мой?.. – обеспокоенно заглядывая Кроули в глаза – то есть, в очки – спросил ангел.

– Нет. То есть, да… То есть, я хотел спросить… предложить… – не слишком внятно начал булькать Кроули. Он в таких случаях почему-то всегда начинал невнятно булькать, и обычно Азирафель его щадил и договаривал сам, что-нибудь вроде «я тоже тебя люблю». Но сейчас он вряд ли догадался бы, как заканчивается начатая Кроули фраза. – Может, отпразднуем Рождество… вместе?..

Брови ангела удивленно взлетели верх, а потом он недоуменно прищурился, прежде чем изречь очевидное:  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

– Ты… как правило, бываешь не очень настроен праздновать Рождество.

– Ну, вдруг у меня после Апокалипсиса вкусы поменялись, – пожав плечами, ворчливо ответил Кроули и еще наморщил нос, для пущей выразительности. «Я нашел родственную душу и окружил ее любовью. Я пошел за тобой на край света, достаточно ли этого?..» – внезапно вкрадчиво запел у него над головой динамик голосом Роберта Планта. Вероятность услышать «Радугу» Планта двадцать второго декабря две тысячи восемнадцатого в первом попавшемся магазине вместо какого-нибудь Бинга Кросби или Фрэнка Синатры, по прикидкам Кроули, равнялась примерно нулю целых и одной тысячной процента. Он обреченно вздохнул и добавил: – И вообще… одно дело праздновать Рождество в принципе, и совсем другое – вместе с тобой.

На последних словах Азирафель, как всегда разом и вдруг, засветился этой своей улыбкой, от которой Кроули всякий раз хотелось зажмуриться, а потом ангел привстал на цыпочки и потянулся к его губам для поцелуя – и прежде чем блаженно закрыть глаза и поцеловать в ответ, Кроули успел разглядеть, краем глаза, в привычном мягком белом сиянии вокруг ангельской макушки переливчатый радужный отблеск.


End file.
